


i’ll play your tears (delicato) with great delicacy

by celestialdaisies



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Music, Musical References, Self-Indulgent, definitely a drabble more than a oneshot, i can't write but here we are, i cannot write plot, it's a happy ending okay, it's not even sad, sonata of a flame, very self-indulgent and i mean VERY, you can tell i do not know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialdaisies/pseuds/celestialdaisies
Summary: maybe, just maybe, for once, the story doesn't have to end that way. maybe for once... he doesn't have to die.(essentially me putting 2 of my obsessions together in a fic)
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	i’ll play your tears (delicato) with great delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> i think it is ridiculously obvious by now i am obsessed with the musical sonata of a flame (hui-j and hweseung-s!!) and huiwon. so naturally one day my brain went "what if... you combined both?" without sam this would have remained an idea in my head so thank you sam <3
> 
> i'm very rusty with writing in general so please be kind!

it used to be a gentle lull, grooming him into greatness, the next legacy that would outshine beethoven. but now the devil inside him has grown, and the lullabies no longer work for him. he no longer floats; he sinks, heading towards the blackout at the bottom of the ocean. they come to him late at night, but they never bring him melodies again.

𝄾

“you need a bigger rush, a bigger target. someone you know,” K had said to him, like tossing opium to an addict. and of course hoetaek had pounced on it, the way a famished tiger who hadn’t seen meat in 2 weeks would.

**_beklemmt_ **. without a price nothing can be obtained. another death? a small price to pay in the grand scheme of things. one could even say it was... inevitable. a new victim, a new movement - if he drains the life out of the man in front of him, he will be rewarded with the fourth movement - that was the promise he had made, the deal he had struck, that every life he would sacrifice would be progress on his sonata, his saving grace, his creation.

he picks up his knife. his hand is trembling - maybe because this time he knows his target - but the thirst inside him drowns out all his other thoughts.

his own child, borne in blood, played in concert halls around the country. his name on the lips of everyone, no longer a sidekick, only his music, his melody.

he grips the handle tighter and readies himself for the path his blade will trace out, one fluid motion. 

**_agitato, brio, forza._ **

he can almost hear K praising him, the faint beginnings of a standing ovation when he finally performs this piece. a cacophony of glory and fame that would be his. his fourth sacrifice, his fourth movement. then one more and it would be over, it would be done with and he would never have to speak of this ever again.

  
  


but at the last moment something inside him breaks, and he is staring at shinwon. shinwon, who lit up their studio like he was the sun himself. shinwon, pouring him tea because they couldn’t afford heating. shinwon, hand on hoetaek’s shoulder, telling hoetaek to play for him once the music was done. _shinwon_. were mozart and beethoven ever enemies?

the silence and the distance is too painful to bear, so he does the only thing he can think of. he closes their distance, but the knife clatters to the ground. hoetaek manages to croak out "i'msosorry" before leaning in to kiss shinwon. he has butterflies in his stomach, he thinks.

he’s tearing up - he realises he hasn’t cried in a long while.

his soul is breathing again.

𝄽

“i can’t do it again,” he says. “i can’t. oh god, shinwon, what do i do? i killed people just to write music!” shinwon’s thumb is massaging small circles into his right hand, the spot between his thumb and forefinger, steady and constant like a metronome.

**_affettuoso. teneramente._ **

“i know,” is all he says. “i know.”

they’re sitting on the floor, side by side by the piano, hoetaek’s breathing finally even, shinwon’s coat covering him, hands on hands on hands, never letting go never letting go never letting go.

shinwon seems to hear his thoughts, because he pulls hoetaek in by his waist until he leans against shinwon’s chest. shinwon hums softly, maybe the beginning of a new piece, tracing out patterns on the small of hoetaek’s back until he finally falls asleep for the first time since the car accident.

his nightmares are gone.

𝄼

  
  


they don’t talk much about what happened after. certainly not K’s mysterious disappearance.

hoetaek burns his notebook and the music. he had wanted to burn down the piano too, but shinwon had disagreed. “someone else can have it,” he’d said. "maybe someone who couldn't afford anything like we were back then."

they’re in a different city now. shinwon continues composing for a living under a pseudonym. “fresh start. no more stealing or anything dirty,” he’d said. hoetaek sings. the piano is too much for him now, but he can’t bear to part with music. it is intrinsic, runs in his veins, pulses with every heartbeat. so he sings, and buries his grief in every note. if he tries hard enough, every rise and fall is one more breath they take, every lyric is one more word they say, every rest is one more moment they're alive for.

and when the bad days come, when the devil comes knocking, when his scars threaten to rip open again, shinwon holds him still, the anchor in the storm, unwavering like the final notes of a sonata.

𝄻

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was... vaguely nice to read!  
> find me on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/201020) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/theblkhall) c:


End file.
